Talking To The Moon
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: Just a little songfic that i wanted to do about how Percy must be feeling at the Roman Camp. Not that good but   please read & review anyways please. Percy/Annabeth 4ever!


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_**This is just a little songfic i 've had for awhile. I don't really think it's that good but at least i tried.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>** know you're somewhere out there**  
><strong>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>My neighbors think  
>I'm crazy<br>But they don't understand  
>You're all I have<br>You're all I have  
><strong>

I know she's out there, somewhere far away. I can feel it deep inside. I know I'm not imagining her, she's real. I've been at this Roman Half-Blood Camp for awhile now. People here are so strict, disciplined and serious. I don't belong here. Everyone here thinks I'm crazy because I lost my memory. I just showed up here one day not knowing anything about myself, only my name and a faint memory of a girl called Annabeth. They all think I'm weak. I hate being here and most Demigods here hate me.

**At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself  
><strong>

The only peace I get is at night, when I'm by myself.

**Talking to the Moon  
>Trying to get to You<br>In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<br>**

Sometimes I go outside at night when everyone's asleep and look up at the moon and I wonder if Annabeth's looking at it too.

Is she worried? Does she miss me?

Even though I don't remember much about her I know she's someone special to me, someone really special. We shouldn't be apart from each other. We belong together. I need her by my side that's all I'm sure of.

**I'm feeling like I'm famous  
>The talk of the town<br>They say  
>I've gone mad<br>Yeah  
>I've gone mad<br>But they don't know  
>what I know<br>**

When the Romans found out I'm the son of Neptune they were really surprised. It just arose more questions about me that I don't know the answers to.

Like, where did I come from? How did I survive so long on my own? Who sent me here? And why do I keep calling Neptune, Poseidon? And Why do I keep saying Greek names instead of Roman names? But I just don't know. And the people here keep thinking I'm insane and maybe I am.

**Cause when the  
>sun goes down<br>someone's talking back  
>Yeah<br>They're talking back  
><strong>

But it's okay when the sun goes down because I know Annabeth is thinking about me too. She would never forget about me.

I know she's thinking of me too.

**At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself  
>Talking to the Moon<br>Trying to get to You  
>In hopes you're on<br>the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Or am I a fool  
>who sits alone<br>Talking to the moon**

I've gotten some memories about Annabeth back and I started to learn more things about myself. I remember a satyr with curly hair saying something about enchiladas I think he's my best friend. I remember my mom's warm smile and for some reason blue food. I remember how Annabeth looks. She has curly blonde hair and beautiful, yet intimidating grey eyes. I see the three of us running for our lives, and other times we're laughing and just goofing around. I also remember Annabeth fighting with a knife. She's gorgeous and dangerous all these memories are making me miss her even more. I've known her for year, how could I have ever forgotten her. 

**Do you ever hear me calling?**  
><strong>Cause every night<strong>  
><strong>I'm talking to the moon<strong>  
><strong>Still trying to get to you<strong>

Can you hear me Annabeth? I'm talking to the moon trying to get to you. I know you're in the other side talking to me too. I'm not crazy I know you exist and I know I'll find you again one day, or maybe you'll find me first. I can only hope that it'll be soon, because I need you. I know if I find you all my problems will be solved. I know only you can answer all my question. You are the only one that knows me inside and out. I know you're out there trying to get back to me.

**In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<strong>

**I know you're somewhere out there**  
><strong>Somewhere far away<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review even though it not that good. :)<strong>


End file.
